Eclipse: Blue Moon
by HarmonicShadows
Summary: "Ceylan is hiding something, I just know it." After a strange cat-like beast saves Guren, Chooki, and Toxsa from Slyger , they are determined to find out who or what it was. But when they discover the truth, it will change their lives forever. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: An Awful Lot of Running

"Down here!" Guren yelled, as the three sharply turned toward straight alleyway that led toward the warehouses. The team had just escaped Beast World a few days ago, and they already had Slyger trying to kill them. Guren, Chooki, and Toxsa were riding their bikes when Slyger had shown up and chased them toward the warehouses. Ceylan said he was feeling a bit sick so he was not with them.

A much displaced Toxsa panted, "What are we going to do? We have no way to get back to Mr. White's shop with Slyger this close!" The tree burst out of the alley and into a platform with a large warehouse on its end. The three ran toward the warehouse, hoping that the door was unlocked so they could get in.

Chooki pulled at the handle, but the door did not move. It was locked. "No!" he yelled. Frustrated, he continued to pull as Slyger appeared out of the alley.

"Got you now knights!" he chuckled. His claw-like blades extended to be twice as long, and they captured a glint of light from the sun that made them look even more deadly. Guren and Toxsa exchanged worried glances as Chooki stopped working on the handle.

"We're toast." He squeaked as Slyger got closer and closer…. Slyger pulled back his clawed fists and prepared to strike. The boys closed their eyes, waiting for their impending doom.

But instead of the sound of their flesh being grinded by metal, they instead heard a crash, the clanging of metal and startled cries from Slyger. Guren peeked open his eyes to see something he never thought they would ever see. Shaking their shoulders, Guren made the duo open their eyes to see the sight.

Standing in front of them was a large cat. The cat was about the same size as the boys. It had long sharp claws, and they were holding the blades that it had sliced off of Slyger. The cat also had dark ruffled blue fur, and you could see black stripes under the blue, it was like a tiger! It was also standing on its back legs, and it used its front arms as a balance. It had a long puffed tail, and the cat did not look very happy.

Slyger had a smile forming on his face. "Aww….. A little kitty wants to take me down huh?" He raised his arms like a target, "Bring it on!" Chooki shuddered as the cat smiled to show a big pair of teeth that stuck out a bit at the bottom of his mouth. The beast leapt toward Slyger, its long claws outstretched toward him. Before Slyger could react, it ripped a row of claw marks through his torso.

Slyger staggered back as he burst into a large array of beautiful sparks. "Whoa." Said a very surprised Toxsa. He covered his mouth as the beast turned to them and observed them with bright emerald eyes. The boys backed up as far as they could against the warehouse door, waiting for the cat to eat them or something. But instead, the cat just smiled wide at them and sprinted off after giving the trio a thumbs-up (or whatever cat-beasts called it).

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Chooki squeaky-spoke.<p>

"It was obviously a cat. But that was no cat like Max." Guren said as they entered Mr. White's shop. They could hear talking from the basement, and they walked down to see Ceylan speaking to Mr. White. Toxsa halted the others so they could listen in.

"Very troubling Ceylan. Do you know how you did it?" said Mr. White.

The boys could not hear Ceylan's voice, he was talking very low, and so they could only overhear Mr. White.

"Hmm….." Mr. White continued. " You have to be careful not to let your emotions take over like that again Ceylan. "

"…"

"I don't think you should tell them Ceylan, the other knights probably won't be able to handle it."

The boys looked at each other with confused expressions. Handle what? Toxsa leaned over to whisper in their ears. "Don't say anything about it, Ceylan would probably make up some lame excuse." Nodding, the three walked into the basement and greeted Mr. White and Ceylan like they had just arrived.

Mr. White said in a nervous, suspicious tone. "Oh! Hello knights! What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." Said Chooki as they stood next to Ceylan. "I thought you weren't feeling well Cey. What's up?"

Guren took a second look at Ceylan. He was wearing his normal jacket, but the hood was pulled over his head so that you couldn't his eyes under the jacket. "Nothing much." He whispered. "Just got a sore throat." He let out a nervous laugh and made an excuse to get back home. The knights just gave him confused looks and turned to Mr. White.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**The first chapter is a bit short. And I think most of you can tell who the cat is. See you next chapter, which will hopefully be longer, and oh yeah, I will still update Wolf and Dragon, Warriors of the Dream, and Super Smash Rush Team, which I will be moving to SSBxTenkai Knights.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Study, Study, Study

"Guys! Come over here!" Toxsa yelled from across 's library. The elder offered them his library to find out more about the creature, and they felt like they had been searching for hours.

Toxsa had found a book called Monsters and Beasts, and had his nose in it for a while before he called the boys over. He had found a page with a picture of an overgrown cat, like the one they had seen the day before.

"Werecats?" Chooki read. "Werecats don't exist Toxsa." Toxsa just told him that it was their closest lead, so they stuck to it.

"So if it is a werecat, how do you suppose we find out who it is?" Guren asked. After a bit of silence, Chooki spoke up first.

"We can't, we just have to wait." At that moment, the boys' cores began to glow. They left the book on the table and headed to Quarton.

* * *

><p><strong>QUARTON<strong>

After switching to Tenkai Elemental Titan Mode, the boys found Titan Slyger down in the gorge surrounding the fortress, slaying Corekai along with a huge array of Corrupted. The trio jumped into the fight and began to destroy the Corrupted, heading toward Slyger. Bravenwolf jumped above Slyger and gave him a shot to his back. After letting out a squeal of pain, Slyger turned to face Bravenwolf, who had landed not far from him. The two charged at each other, letting out fierce battle cries. But as Bravenwolf was about to strike Slyger, he slashed Braven with an extended claw, sending the knight barreling into his friends. "I have some new tricks up my sleeve Bravenwolf…."

Before the trio could react, Slyger became a huge orb of light, sucking in all of the Corrupted on the battlefield. The boys gasped as a new Slyger emerged, and it was about 10x bigger than their titan modes. When his claw extended, the knights felt like they could see every detail on that blade, and they could imagine the villain cutting them into a million diced pieces. Slyger raised his claw to strike when a blue shape rushed by them, heading straight for the Colossal Slyger.

The phased Guren soon noticed what it was.

"Ceylan! What are you doing?! You're not even in titan mode! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

The blue just jumped onto the Colossal, running toward its panther symbol, yelling.

"Oh am I?"

The rest happened really fast. Tributon jumped into the air and rushed Slyger with a vicious combo of midair attacks. The boys stared in surprise as Slyger's armor began to crack under the knight's string of attacks. While Lydendor and Valorn thought it was awesome, it disturbed Guren. Tributon's behavior just seemed…feral and wild_. How could Ceylan pull that off when he isn't even in titan mode?_ Finally, Slyger exploded in a array of beautiful blue sparks.

Tributon just landed in front of the boys with his arms crossed. "Who was going to get themselves killed again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**I think you guys know who our werecat is.**

**I want to take a quick vote for two things I plan to do, but I want you guys to help me pick the main character out.**

**First, what character should I make a drawing of from my fanfictions? You can pick CeyDeer from Moon, Fawn, Stone, and Claws****, the Werecat from this, and WolfGuren or DragonChooki from Wolf and Dragon.**

**Second, which character should I make a crazy poem for? Same options as above. **

**The winner of the drawing vote will be posted on my DeviantART account (OctavianShadows), and the poem will be posted here! Send your vote in reviews or PM's and I will see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Crystal Veil

"How did you do that…." Toxsa murmured as the boys walked out of the shop. Ceylan turned to Toxsa, his hoodie pulled up and his goggles on his face.

"That's the fifth time you've asked." He said. "And I keep telling you the same thing! I just been … practicing."

Toxsa looked at him with a suspicious look as the team walked toward Toxsa's diner. Suddenly, the watch on Guren's arm went off.

"Granox is at the warehouses," sounded Mr. White from the watch. "Chooki should have the Portal Device. Go quickly!" The boys then hurried toward the coast of the city in search of Granox...

* * *

><p>"Who thought this was a good idea?!" Chooki yelled as they weaved around the crates inside of the empty warehouse. Toxsa and Guren ran beside Chooki as they heard Granox smashing crates in search of them.<p>

Ceylan had thought it would be a good idea for them to split up, so he ran off. Granox had spotted them and started to chase them. Chooki had tried to shoot Granox with the portal weapon, but he missed, and Granox swiped the device.

After a bit more running, the boys eventually reached one of the warehouses' walls, and be fore they could react, Granox had thrown two crates, making it so that the only way to escape was getting past him.

"Why do we keep getting into these situations?!" Yelled Chooki in his squeaky voice.

Granox smiled, as a big war hammer appeared in his hands. "Say goodbye knights…"

"Hold it."

The five turned to see Ceylan behind Granox with his arms crossed.

The boys exchanged worried glances as Granox's smile grew wider. "Wow, I get to trash Tributon first? Lucky me….."

"You really think so?" Ceylan said.

"Yeah I think so!"

Ceylan grinned as he started to take the goggles off of his head. "Then prepare to become a big pile of scrap metal, Rhino-brain."

The boys gasped as Ceylan dropped his goggles onto the floor, revealing a pair of bright, glowing green cat-like eyes under his hoodie. The boys jaws dropped to the floor.

A bright blue light glowed underneath the bluette, and his smile disappeared as the light had formed a small crystal tower around Ceylan. As Granox dropped his hammer, a loud, echoing roar could be heard from under the tower.

The crystal finally splintered as a big blue cat-beast came rushing out, heading right toward the robot.

"_Grawwwoar!"_

Granox let out a girly scream as the cat delivered a large strike at Granox's chest, dissolving him into a array of green sparks. When the sparks had gone, the cat turned to the boys, giving them a wave.

"C-Ceylan?" Guren gasped as the tower appeared again , and Ceylan was back to normal. Ceylan brushed the bits of bot parts off of his hoodie and jeans, and turned to the others, his bright green eyes still glowing from underneath his hood.

"Umm….. so…." He said awkwardly. "I'm sort of a monster now, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Me: *sighs* Funny thing. In the other version of this chapter, Ceylan tore Granox's arm off.**

**Ceylan & Neku: ….**

**Me: Hey! I didn't put it in! Gotta keep it friendly guys. Rock on you guys! Harmonic the Charizard out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Well….This is Awkward

The boys' jaws still hanging open, Ceylan awkwardly put his hands behind his back and turned his head.

"Heh, I guess was right when he said you guys would do that." He looked back at the boys who were still just letting out quiet stutters.

Blushing, Ceylan bent over and picked up his goggles, slipping them on his head (without taking off his hood some how). He brushed the last of the debris of off his clothes and let out a nervous giggle. "Let's talk about it at the shop."

* * *

><p>The walk back to the shop was pretty silent. The boys had regained their posture, and Ceylan tried his best not to make eye contact. When they got back to the shop, Ceylan plopped onto the side room's chair, the others sitting on the couch opposite of him.<p>

"Where do you want me to start?" Ceylan asked, crossing his arms, his hood still over his head. He took off his goggles again, so you could see his green eyes glowing from under the hoodie.

Toxsa was the first to speak up. "How about what the heck you are?" Chooki elbowed the gamer in the ribs, making him wince.

Ceylan unfolded his arms. "Well first of all, I'm a werecat. I saw the book on the table, so I'm sure you guys already know what that is."

The boys looked down guiltily.

"Anyways. Werecats have a certain cat species DNA inside of them, mine is that of a tiger's. You may have seen the stripes on the back of my beast form anyway."

Chooki interrupted Ceylan before he could go on. "How did you become a werecat though?" Guren and Toxsa nodded in agreement.

Ceylan sighed. "Well, first off, I noticed I was a werecat about… a week after we escaped Beast World. I woke up one morning to see that my eyes were, well, you know. I asked about it, and he said that I was a werecat, and that I was one because of some kind of reaction between me and my core brick. I was scared, and I wanted to tell you guys, I really did. But, said that it wasn't a good idea, and said only to reveal it if absolutely .So I wandered the beach for a bit, and I found a small cave hidden from plain sight, so I would practice my new fighting skills there, so I decided to transform there for the first time. I did, and it was scary, but it turned out to be fine, the crystal tower just appeared, and I felt the changes, they were quick and painless. It was actually pretty cool to leap across the caves stone ledges and slice apart the twigs just laying around, and turning back was easy too. What next?"

Toxsa was next to ask. "So….don't werecats usually go all psycho crazy during full moons and stuff?"

"That is true, yes."

The boys looked at each other nervously.

"Don't be afraid though! I shut myself in the cave until the moon fades away so I'm fine. It also happens when I get emotional, like on Quarton. But, during the week and a half before the full moon, I sorta suffer from…. Side effects."

Guren cocked his head. "But the full moon Is in a few days….. is the side effect the eyes?"

Ceylan shook his head. "No, my eyes will always be green, but they turn cat like during the week, yes. I also have two more effects but… I'd rather not show them."

Chooki smiled. "What are they?"

Toxsa wore an evil grin. "Come on….."

Ceylan huffed. "Fine." Ceylan pulled down his hood to show the boys.

Guren just adverted his eyes toward the wall. " Well. This is awkward."

When Cey took off his hoodie, a pair of blue cat ears had popped out. Ceylan blushed as they twitched. " Oh, and there's this."

Guren and the others looked again as Cey unzipped his jacket, and a bushy blue cat tail came out from behind him.

Chooki put his head in his hands. " Well, crap."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**Ceylan: *ears twitch***

**Me, Shadarus, Blake, Beni, and Luna: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Ceylan: *blushes***


End file.
